NumNums
by AnimeKeepsBreathing
Summary: Mello wants chocolate...Matt gives him something else.


*Mello's POV*

I took a bite of my chocolate bar, momentarily drained. Matt was glued to the T.v screen, his eyes on the candle in it. He was sitting on the wii board. Concentration.

He needed quietness.

"Matt I love you," I yelled at him boredly.

Matts wobbled and his head snapped around after the candle light flickered and the game was over. "What the fuck dude?!?," he yelled, pissed.

"I was bored," I told him.

Matt mumbled something like 'bastard' and then turned the t.v off.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Im going out," he answered.

He walked over to the door, and turned the knob. "Oh, and whats your favorite English kid movie?"

I raised in eyebrow. "Favorite english kid movie...uhmm, i would say Lion King... Oh yeah! Matt! Pick up some inari while your out," I ordered the re-head.

(Me: Inari= rice wrapped in a tin layer of tofu. Google it!)

Matt nodded and left.

I sighed, sitting on the couch and getting the guitar hero. I played it a little–hard level– and then I just ended up being bored again.

I didn't feel like getting up and getting my chocolate bar. So I just sat there.

I wondered what matt was doing.

Gambling. Sex.....

I didn't know why , but I always felt insecure when he went out. It made me feel...weird.

I shook my head. Matts life is his life. I don't care what happens to him as long as he's loyal to me.............Right?

I sighed. Dang Matt, I think I've fallen head over heels for you.

*Matts POV*

I arrived home from Game Stop(and sushi shop), wii mat box and Inari container in hand.

I wondered if Mello had feel asleep. The light was still on.

I set the inari and wii mat on the table and noticed Mello in a sitting position on the couch with his eyes closed.

I raised an eyebrow. "Mello," I murmured, walking towards him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Your going to get sick......."

Suddenly the blond grabbed me and pulled me onto the couch on top of him.

My eyes widened.

Mello was blushing furiously his mouth slightly open. His body was hot.

"Matt..."

His Knee rubbed against my groin.

I jerked, letting out a soft moan. Blood rushed to my face.

"Mello...."

Mello's eyes slowly lifted open. He looked up and down, and then starred at me strait in the eyes.

"What the Fuck do you think your doing?"

I tried to find words, but even if I was able too, my voice wouldn't work. "Uh........"

I was suddenly thrown to the floor. A zip ran through my spine. I groaned.

Mello stomped off, slamming the bed-room door behind him.

I slowly got up. He does that to me and im the one getting yelled at?

I shook my head. "Who does that kind of stuff anyway? I'm gay, but I know he's not....."

Or is he?

My mind thought of evil little pictures. I grabbed the Inari and some extra chocolate bars I had gotten off the table.

"Mello, I brought you your inari and a few Hershey Bars," I said, knocking on his door.

There was no answer so I opened it slightly.

It was slammed back shut. "I'm changing," was the explanation

I forced it back open.

Mello wasn't changing. He was jerking off. His length was in his hand and his shirt was open.

Mello starred at me, blushing furiously.

I leaned against the wall, grinning. Mello was so Cute!.

"I thought you said you were changing?"

"I uhmm........" Mello blushed more and looked away.

"I think I like you."

So he WAS gay!

"So now your gay?" It was sort of a sneer. I knew when it came out, it was going to end horribly.

Mello's face hardened and he zipped away his member.

"No idiot. I was joking," he said in a fume. "Why the hell would I be gay? You fucking ass. I was thinking about my girl friend. Im going to go take a shower. Don't you dare come in next time."

He disappeared behind the bathroom door.

"Ahhh dammit!,' I groaned.

I walked over to the door. "Im sorry I said that Mello. Im gay too. I like you too."

The door slowly and a blushing Mello was there, completely nude.

"Really?," he asked.

I nodded. "Yes Mello. I promise."

Mello blushed more. "Im going to take a shower....if u.....would..like to....err...."

I smiled. "Sure Mello."

Mello got into the steaming shower and I took off my clothes and quickly joined him.

I wrapped my arms around the boy, examining his skin. It felt so nice to have my hands over Mello. Refreshing.

I licked his neck softly, then nibbled hard on it. Mello moaned.

Ahh, he took me right there.

I grabbed onto his member and starting rubbing it while sucking on Mello's nipples.

"ahh....matt! Nou...stop...ahh!"

Warm liquid burst into my palm. I smiled, bringing my fingers up to my mouth and licking them delightfully. Mello tasted good...sweet, like chocolate.

I grabbed a soap bottle and rubbed it all over Mello's pale body and then on my Dick.

"Mello...," I said into his ear. "This might hurt..."

Mello nodded and made a firm grip on the shower tiles.

I slowly pushed it in.

Mello was biting his lip to stop from releasing a scream. He was really tense.

"Loosen up Mello....it will make it easier."

Slowly, Mello's hole relaxed and I was able to push it all in. Mello was tight, and deep. He was wonderful.

*Mello's POV*

Matt pushed his whole dick in.

"Ahh..,"I moaned. He was so hot.

Just having him inside me was making me aroused.

"Mello, can I start moving?"

I nodded.

Matt pushed in and out, and then he hit a spot, which caused immense pleasure run throughout my body. I let out a cry of excitement.

Matt noticed my reaction. He had found my 'spot'

He hit it again and again, each time harder and faster.

I could feel the climax coming and I knew Matt had the same thing going on.

And then we both exploded into luxury as we screamed out each others names.

–2 minutes later–

We lay on the ground, still having hot springy water brush against us.

Matt's arms were wrapped around me. I was lieing on his chest.

I looked up at matt, with what i guessed with a pouty expression? Yeah.

"Mat?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any chocolate?"

=.=


End file.
